


Take My Hand

by nanifairy (ktwrites1530)



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Cannon, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Yeosu trip, happy birthday Junhoe, junhwan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 21:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18302531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktwrites1530/pseuds/nanifairy
Summary: IT WASN'T A DATE.Junhoe and Jinhwan weren't going on a date. Really, this would just be a trip between two close members to Yeosu.Nothing more, nothing less.





	Take My Hand

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank YOU (you know who are) who recommended this prompt and for kick-starting it! This is dedicated to you, you angel :)   
> I haven't written a Junhwan fluff (ever, apparently...) and you lit up the way!

It wasn’t a date.

They were not going on a date. Really, this would just be a trip between him and his closest member.

_Nothing more, nothing less._

But of course, no matter how much Junhoe convinced himself, it still didn't stop him from freaking out, _three_ days before their actual date.

Junhoe ruffled his hair in frustration, wishing that he could apply the block function on SNS to his mind so he wouldn’t use the word ‘date.’

This was just a trip.

_A very special trip._

“Donghyuk!” Junhoe hollered, hands on his waist as he stared at his most decent clothes that were scattered on his already messy bed. By decent, he meant those clothes that were not his usual jogging pants and white tees.

Junhoe stared at it, because he didn’t know he had these many clothes. His selection was always limited to the available clothes on the floor, on the hampers, and on their stylists’ choices.

“Donghyuk! Help!”

A series of heavy footsteps could be heard after, and then a lot of grumbling as Donghyuk entered Junhoe's room, looking very much annoyed. _Dongtoppi is back_. “You could have just walked a few steps towards my room, knocked nicely, and asked me to come out, instead of shouting for me like we live floors apart. If Jinhwan hyung is here, you would be scolded.”

Junhoe ignored him, because basic courtesy was the least of his concerns at the given moment. He randomly grabbed a piece of clothing from his bed to show it to Donghyuk. “You think this is nice?”

Donghyuk rolled his eyes, before shaking his head at Junhoe. “You didn't even listen to me.”

“That doesn't matter—you think I could wear this outside?” Junhoe insisted, as he thrusted a plain shirt to Donghyuk's face. Donghyuk grumbled some more, snatching the tee from Junhoe's hand.

Donghyuk examined it for a second before throwing it on the floor, going with the rest of the clothes that were already there. Junhoe would have felt offended with how little care was given to his clothes, but then he remembered how he also treated them all the same way.

“Too simple,” came Donghyuk’s assessment. “Looks like just a regular shirt.”

Junhoe nodded in understanding, as he pulled something again, a long-sleeved polo shirt this time. Before he could even give it to Donghyuk, the man had already snatched it from him and sent it flying somewhere again. “This is Bobby hyung's,” Donghyuk said. “You don't even like Bob Marley.”

 _So_ that _explains why I’m not familiar with that polo shirt. Maybe it got mixed up in his dresser._

“How about this?”

Donghyuk inspected the trench coat thoroughly, which was his first time ever to take a bit of time to consider Junhoe's choice. He gives Junhoe a onceover, and just when Junhoe thought that he had passed this time, Donghyuk threw it onto the floor again. “Too formal, and too thick. You'll just end up sweating while wearing it.”

This continued for quite some time, with Junhoe presenting clothes to Donghyuk, and Donghyuk rejecting them all. Donghyuk finally had had enough of Junhoe's poor choices, briefly looking at his watch before walking towards Junhoe's dresser to rummage through it.

Junhoe just watched him, amazed when Donghyuk came back shortly after with a pair of dark pants, a dark polo shirt, and a long black coat. He looked bored and uninterested, but Junhoe knew that deep inside, Donghyuk felt proud of himself from choosing a decent style.

“Wear these instead. It'll look good on you,” Donghyuk said as he handed him the clothes, which still smelled new. “Now if you'll excuse me, I still have to pack my things. We'll leave tomorrow for Jeju. and I'm still not done packing—all thanks to your interruption.”

Junhoe thanked him, now busy on looking at his reflection in the mirror as he tried the clothes on. But before Donghyuk could walk out of his door, he turned around to say, “Goodluck with your date with Jinhwan hyung.”

Junhoe sputtered in disbelief, surprised that Donghyuk knew even though Junhoe didn't say anything. “How do you— _It’s not a date_!” Junhoe defended himself, but Donghyuk just answered him with a dismissive wave and his door snapping shut.

After a few moments, Junhoe received a series of messages from Donghyuk, which lit his cheeks on fire.

 _“Kim Donghyuk, you piece of shit!”_ he yelled, and muffled loud laughs were the reply. 

******

**_you could wear anything, even your adidas joggers and jinhwan hyung would still be fine with it because it's you_ **

_-Donghyuk, received 10:31 PM_

**_or maybe he'll just cancel your date right after looking at your state_ **

_-Donghyuk, received 10:32 PM_

**_my door is locked, you can't beat me kekeke_ **

_-Donghyuk, received 10:32 PM_

******

Junhoe felt a little overdressed. He was squirming uncomfortably in his seat, while his companion for the night was scrolling through his phone in a relaxed manner. Junhoe wanted to be as nonchalant as him throughout this whole ordeal.

“You think I should just lose my coat?” Junhoe whispered, and—judging by the irate stare that he received in return—he should probably stop asking.

“Junhoe, you asked me about that a couple of minutes ago, and you've been asking me that ever since we got here.” Though Jinhwan's voice was calm, Junhoe knew better than to push his luck. He straightened his posture because he couldn’t slump in his seat in this busy restaurant even if it was all what he wanted to do.

Junhoe was already uncomfortable, and on top of that, he was meeting Jinhwan's mom and sister. Jinhwan only told him that they would be joining them on their way to the restaurant earlier, and when Junhoe freaked out on the very late notice, Jinhwan brushed it off by saying that he forgot to tell him.

Jinhwan gave him a quick glance, but Junhoe was too absorbed in sulking over everything to notice it. He should have known that stubbing his toe on the door earlier this morning was a sign that today would be a bad day.

“And you look good in it. Keep it,” Jinhwan muttered. Junhoe stilled and stared, and before he could completely process that Jinhwan had just _gave him a compliment_ —he wasn’t entirely sure if he heard it right but then Jinhwan's ears were turning red which just confirmed that Junhoe had heard it right—the man was moving on to another topic.

“If you started to feel warm just hang it over the back of your chair or something,” Jinhwan added.

But Junhoe kept it on throughout dinner, a smile never leaving on his face even if he had started to sweat a little, and even if Jinhwan's mom had asked him if he was alright.

“Junhoe-ah, are you not feeling warm with your coat?”

Junhoe was already feeling hot, but upon remembering Jinhwan's words from earlier, Junhoe smiled a tad too brighter than usual, swallowed the food that was left in his mouth before answering with, “I’m perfectly fine.”

And maybe he was imagining it but he certainly heard a groan somewhere, coming from his right, and when he turned, he just barely caught Jinwhan as the elder guy rolled his eyes.

******

Yeosu was a beautiful place. The streets were lined up with colorful lights and the scenery was lively, too—families walking around and some teenagers on their bikes, some musicians busking, vendors selling various items including toys, food, and beverages.

Jinhwan’s sister and mother walked ahead of the Junhoe and Jinhwan, who took their sweet time strolling, the scent of the sea wafting in the air. And then Jinhwan stopped, going to the edge of the walkway, placing his arms over the railings. He closed his eyes, inhaling deeply and exhaling slowly, and repeating this process, until the tension in his shoulders eased and his body relaxed.

All this time Junhoe gazed at Jinhwan instead of the vast sea in front of him. Jinhwan could rival any beautiful view—something that he had learned throughout the years. Unconsciously, a small smile spread across his lips, and his breathing slowed to match his hyung’s.

An artist who was busking a couple of feet away from them started to strum a familiar Alicia Keys song on her guitar. _No One,_ they both recognized, even if the artist had slowed it down to a beautiful acoustic cover of the hit song. Junhoe started to hum it along with the artist while Jinhwan was singing it under his breath.

_No one… can get in the way of what I feel for you._

Junhoe shivered at the lyric, especially when Jinhwan harmonized and sang it along with the artist. He looked so peaceful and relaxed as he sang along casually, as if his worries were slowly being stripped away. 

“I’m glad we went here,” Jinhwan said when the artist finished the Alicia Keys song.

Junhoe barely had time to avert his gaze when Jinhwan opened his eyes. He quickly turned his head towards the sea, with Jinhwan now looking at him. “The food, the scenery, eomma and noona…” Jinhwan’s voice trailed. “You.”

Junhoe smirked. “Yes, me.” And then he turned to give Jinhwan a wink. Jinhwan feigned irritation at first but his lips were pursed in a way that they were trying to hold back a smile. He released the smile until his cheeks feel like they were bursting. A faint blush colored Jinhwan’s cheeks, and Junhoe wasn’t sure if it was because of the alcohol that they drank during dinner or if was because of something else.

“You,” Jinhwan repeated, his voice soft and low, the wind carrying it to Junhoe’s ears. “And me. Us. Here together. It was nice to get away for a while. Thank you for choosing to spend the short break with me.”

Junhoe moved his shoulders in a half-shrug. “It was a choice between spending it with a nagging Yunhyeong hyung and a possible Dongtoppi in Jeju. Easy choice, hyung. Always you.”

The blush on Jinhwan’s cheeks was getting redder, so Junhoe knew it wasn’t because of the alcohol anymore. Junhoe was trying to hold back his smile. The older guy was usually very good at keeping his emotions, but tonight it appeared he was failing at it.

“Excuse me, can I interest you into purchasing a balloon?”

The pair was interrupted by an old guy who was pushing a cart with a bunch of LED-lit balloons.

Jinhwan exchanged a glance with Junhoe, and he was about to say no to the uncle when the old man spoke again. “I have to sell at least a couple, so that my grandson can have breakfast tomorrow.”

Before Jinhwan could do it, Junhoe fished for his wallet in his pocket, taking out some bills. “Here, uncle,” he said, handing them to the old man.

The old man’s eyes widened at the money Junhoe was handing out. “Son, this is too much—”

“It’s okay, uncle,” Junhoe said, pushing the money back. “Keep it. Keep the balloons, too. You can sell them again tomorrow.”

There was conflict in the uncle’s eyes, and then he nodded, pocketing the money. “You are one good man, son,” he said, eyes grateful and sincere. He then turned to his cart and then unhooked one of the balloons—a purple LED-lit balloon. It glowed from the string all the way up to the round balloon end. “Take this, at least?” the uncle said, handing the balloon to Junhoe.

Junhoe bowed, accepting the balloon. The uncle thanked them profusely five more times, and then they watched in silence as the uncle slowly toddled away, pushing his colorful cart of balloons.

Junhoe turned to Jinhwan, handing him the balloon. The older guy took the balloon but didn’t let go of Junhoe’s hand. They held the balloon together, as Jinhwan turned his gaze soft on Junhoe. “You didn’t have to do that, Junhoe-ah.”

“I know,” Junhoe said, “but I just… maybe I just wanted to do a good thing for today.” He was suddenly feeling conscious that Jinhwan was still holding his hand.

He swallowed the lump in his throat. This wasn’t the first time his hyung had held his hand—his hyung was a touchy-feely guy, so he had gotten used to physical contact from Jinhwan.

_But why is my heart racing in my chest right now?_

“Loon!”

A little girl who looked like she was three tugged at Jinhwan’s coat. She was pointing at the balloon, eyes bright and mesmerized by the purple thing floating in the air. “Loon!” she repeated. Jinhwan finally released Junhoe’s hand, and then knelt so that he was at the child’s eye level.

“You want the balloon?” Jinhwan asked, a gentle smile on his face.

The girl shyly covers her face with her tiny hands, leaving a gap open between two fingers just so she could still look at the balloon. “Loon!” she said again, this time in a smaller voice.

“You can have it,” Jinhwan said, holding the balloon towards her. Her eyes widened as the string glowed in front of her.

Junhoe also knelt beside the little girl, giving her an easy smile. Slowly, he pried the hands covering her face, one finger at a time, until they can see her again.

“What’s your name?” Junhoe asked softly.

“Yeri,” she answered, eyes darting between Junhoe and Jinhwan and then the balloon’s glowing string.

“Yeri!” came a voice, and when Junhoe and Jinhwan looked up, they saw a woman who could be Yeri’s mom running towards them, frazzled. “Aigoo, I thought you were just behind me! Don’t go roaming around again like that,” the mom scolded, taking Yeri by her tiny hand. The little girl’s lips quivered, her expression turning sad.

“Loon,” she said again, her mind armed with a single purpose.

“Ah, no, Yeri. The balloon is theirs—”

“She can have it,” Jinhwan cut in. He held the balloon’s string towards the girl. “It’s okay,” Jinhwan assured her, as she closed her tiny hand around the thin string. And then she looked at her mom, as if trying to get a read from her mom’s face if it’s already okay to be happy about this.

Her mom nodded, and a wide grin spread across Yeri’s face. “Say thank you to the oppas,” the mother said with a sigh.

“Thank you, oppa,” she said, still a bit shy, so both Junhoe and Jinhwan were surprised when she wrapped her tiny arms around Jinhwan’s neck. She was careful not to let go of the balloon as she gave Jinhwan a tight hug, as tight as her little form could muster.

Jinhwan smiled as he hugged the girl back, careful not to crush her. He gazed at Junhoe, who was grinning the kind of smile that caused his eyes to form crescent moons. “You’re welcome,” Jinhwan whispered.

“Can I—can I take a photo of you three?” Yeri’s mom asked when Jinhwan released the girl. Jinhwan and Junhoe exchanged glances, and then they turned to look for their manager, who was standing at the lamp post a few feet away from them. Their manager nodded, so they knelt next to the little girl. Yeri placed her hand holding the balloon around Jinhwan’s neck, and then, with her free hand, held up a peace sign. Jinhwan took the cue from her, holding up a peace sign of his own.

Junhoe chuckled, shaking his head. Moving closer to his hyung and Yeri, he threw up two peace signs, and then flashed his biggest smile.

“Do you think we hit our good deeds quota for today?” Jinhwan asked, his tone teasing, as Yeri and her mom walked away. The purple balloon bobbed at a distance until it faded as the mother and daughter went farther and farther.

“Hyung,” Junhoe whined, and Jinhwan chuckled. He cocked his head to the right and then started walking again, rubbing his hands together as the sea breeze blew. Even Junhoe felt cold, tightening the coat that Donghyuk chose around his body. He followed his hyung, matching his strides with his.

Jinhwan deposited one of his hands into the pocket of his coat but let the other hand drop to his side, letting it naturally sway as he walked. Each time, his hand bumped into Junhoe’s hand, who also let his arms relax at his sides.  

It had happened thrice now, and then on the fourth instance, the pair exchanged a lingering gaze and they stopped walking. The back of Jinhwan’s right hand was touching the back of Junhoe’s left, and their hands hung between them. Junhoe could feel the coldness of his hyung’s hand, but he couldn’t do it—he wasn’t sure if he _should_ do it.

 _It wasn’t a date. This wasn’t a date._ If it was a date, Junhoe would’ve made his move earlier on.

If it was a date—

His thoughts were cut short when he felt Jinhwan move, a feather-like brush of skin against skin. It was almost imperceptible that Junhoe thought he had imagined it, until it happened again, something brushing against his knuckles. And then he looked down, the spaces between their hands almost indistinguishable now.

Junhoe looked at his hyung, whom he didn’t realize was already watching him. He raised his eyebrow by way of asking the question that he couldn’t ask: _Should I hold your hand?_

Junhoe felt stupid, like a teenager on a first date, unsure of what moves to do next.

 _BUT IT WASN’T A DATE_ , one part of his brain loudly reminded him, and he sighed, taking a step forward.

“You can take my hand.”

Junhoe had already taken three steps and then he stopped when Jinhwan spoke. He turned, and the older guy was still rooted at his spot, three steps behind Junhoe.

“You should take my hand.”

The slight change in the sentence didn’t escape Junhoe’s ears—from issuing a permission to making it Junhoe’s duty to do so.

“I’m cold,” Jinhwan added when Junhoe still didn’t move. Jinhwan crossed the little distance between them, already offering his hand towards Junhoe.

“I swear to God, Koo Junhoe—”

Junhoe grabbed Jinhwan’s hand before the older guy could change his mind, filling the spaces between Jinhwan’s fingers with his. They locked their hands together, Jinhwan brushing his thumb on the flesh between Junhoe’s thumb and forefinger, sending shivers down Junhoe’s spine.

And then they started to walk again, keeping their joined hands between them hidden between the flurry of their coats.

Behind them, their manager watched, shaking his head at the pair’s antics.

“About time,” he muttered under his breath as he followed his ward as they walked.

-THE END-


End file.
